At the present time, with the development of the narrow-frame displays, the distance between the liquid crystal and the frame-sealing agent becomes smaller and smaller, and it is unavoidable that the liquid crystal comes into contact with the frame-sealing agent so as to result in contamination. Additionally, during practical applications and experimental tests of such displays, it has been found that the phenomenon of light leak would occur, because the display screen interferes with the backlight coming into contact therewith due to the warping caused by the shrinkage of the polarizing plate. Both of the contamination of the liquid crystal and the light leak of the display screen mentioned above would seriously influence the quality of a display.